


picture perfect proposal

by enablelove



Series: Marry Month of September [21]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, marry month of september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the crowd, each person is holding a balloon and it spells out <i>marry me, stiles</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	picture perfect proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine.  
> Another idea from [here](https://www.theknot.com/content/romantic-ways-to-propose). I really wanted to challenge myself to 30 days of proposals. Here’s day 21 ☺   
> All betas alive because my heart hurt to think otherwise. After college.

Derek is throwing him an honest to goodness graduation party. His little werewolf boyfriend had become a real boy in the past couple of years, smiling more and trusting more, and generally being a fully functioning adult. Stiles would like to think it’s all him, but he knows it’s mostly not having to look behind their shoulders all the time for the next villain of the week. Derek did say it was partly him, which had made him preen like a peacock.

Stiles’ closest friends and family [most are interchangeable at this point] are gathered at Derek’s completely renovated loft. 

There’s food, music, booze, and laughter, which is basically the cocktail of awesome in Stiles’ book. There are also balloons that have random letters on them that Derek says is a surprise and he looked so proud of it. Stiles doesn’t really want to take that away from him by trying to anagram the shit out of the letters. He’ll give it another hour before it’s going to bother him too much to not figure out the puzzle.

“Hey, having fun?” Derek asks, coming up snug behind Stiles and fitting himself perfectly against his back.

“Yeah, this is amazing. You’re amazing,” Stiles says, tilting his chin up to awkwardly grab an upside down kiss.

“You’re drunk,” Derek chides and Stiles huffs in protest.

“I had one beer. I’m honest. There’s a difference,” Stiles tells him, knowing Derek still gets a little weirded out by compliments, but Stiles is going to spend the rest of his life proving how amazing Derek is. The little blush highlighting the tips of Derek’s ears makes it completely worth it.

“You’re the amazing one,” Derek whispers in his ear and presses a soft kiss to the shell of it as a blush now rises on his own face. Damn Derek and his sweet words.

“Get a room!” shouts Scott across the room and Stiles waves a hand at the words.

“Stop listening, then!” Stiles hollers back and just basks in the sheer happiness he’s feeling.

Erica bounces around them as Derek takes on a little bit more of his weight, arms coming around his waist.

“Picture time!” She screams and drags everyone into a picture.

Stiles thinks he can feel Derek tense a little behind him, but he steps away quickly so Stiles might have imagined it.

Erica manhandles everyone into position and thrusts the balloons into random people’s hands. Maybe Stiles can finally figure out what’s going on. He thought it might say _happy graduation!_ or something equally cheesy but he can’t see an h anywhere.

Derek sets up his fancy camera that he uses for all his photo-shoots and Stiles can’t hold in the indulgent grin. He loves that man so much, especially the crease he gets in the middle of his forehead as he checks all the setting and focus options. He sets the tripod and the camera and Stiles knows he’s fixing the timer, too.

“Okay, 5 seconds, come on.” Derek says, quickly hustling into position next to Stiles.

Stiles grins at the camera and he feels Derek looking at him the whole time, not wanting to cause a lens flare. Derek dashes back to check the picture and calls Stiles over.

“Hey, can you come and see if it seems okay?”

Stiles shrugs and ambles over to check the picture, but Derek gestures to the crowd of family first. Stiles looks and has to double take.

In the crowd, each person is holding a balloon and it spells out _marry me, stiles_. 

“What? How? Huh?” Stiles questions, the image he’s seeing cross firing with the brain waves running on overdrive.

“Eloquent,” Isaac snorts and Derek raises a brow at him. Isaac just sends him that cherubic smile that has everyone melting. Stiles ignores the exchange and stares at the balloons again. He sees his dad grinning at him and Derek, pride radiating on his face. Stiles glances at Derek who is looking back at him – eyes a little wide from worry. And seriously, what does he have to worry about?

“You do love me, you total cheeseball!” Stiles declares, flinging arms around Derek and pretty much jumping into his arms. It’s okay; Derek would never let him fall. 

“Sometimes I question my own sanity, but yeah, I do.” Derek says, brushing his nose with Stiles. Seriously, complete sap. But he’s Stiles’ complete sap, so that’s okay.

“There’s not a question mark balloon,” Stiles whispers.

“Let’s just say I was hopeful. Was I right to think one was unnecessary?” Derek asks, voice just as hushed as Stiles’. It doesn’t stop the were’s from listening completely, but the noise around them helps keep the conversation semi private.

“Absolutely,” Stiles says, punctuating the statement with a smacking kiss.

Cheers and hoots of joy surround them and Stiles doesn’t think he’s ever been happier, but he knows his future just holds more moments of absolute joy if Derek is by his side.


End file.
